Could Have Been A Perfect Love
by dhez13
Summary: After everything that happened can Santana forgive Brittany and her Ex-Friends? Can they mend their relationship and start again or will it be the end for everything. Author: I deleted the previous story because of some problems but now everything's fine. I actually made some changes so please support my story as you have supported it before. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Could Have Been A Perfect Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but I wish I do.

This story was not checked so please bear with me. I'm not that good in english so,sorry for the mistakes.

**Prologue:**

Santana Lopez, a former cheerleader who was known to be the feisty HBIC is now a very successful doctor. Who would have thought that the infamous Lopez will be a doctor? Maybe it was purely fate. Or maybe someone has something to do with the sudden change of her plans.

It has been 9 years since she graduated from McKinley High. The place where she experience the joy of having good friends and supportive family, the burst of happiness that only love can bring but also, McKinley has been the place where she experienced Hell. She was humiliated there, hated for being a bitch but most of all that is the place where her heart stop beating. Not literally though, but she wish her heart really stopped from beating ever since she saw the love of her life happy and very much in love with someone else. How she wanted to turn back the time and correct her wrong decisions. Yes, she is now a well-known doctor. Yes, she is wealthy. Yes, she can easily charm whoever she wants but the feeling of emptiness is still there. No one since that painful day made her heart beat again. She slept with different girls but no one can make her feel alive again because she knows that only a certain blonde can do that. The blonde who made her heart flutter with joy. The blonde who made her feel safe. The blonde who can easily calm her nerves before they perform on stage. Her one and only love, Brittany S. Pierce.

After seeing Brittany so darn happy and very much in love with Sam Freakin' Evans, she made a decision. And because of that decision, she was placed where she is now.

**FLASHBACK: 9 YEARS AGO**

Santana just got back from Louisville to stay with her parents for Thanksgiving. After putting her things down she lay down on her bed to take a nap for a while because she got tired from hours of travelling. Just before she fell into sleep her phone ringed. Because of the loud ring, she immediately took her phone beside her and without looking at the caller id she answered it with a simple 'hello'.

"Oh! Hey Lezpez! I heard you're back. Let's hang out. I'll pick you up there at your place now. My treat." says Puck who sounds really happy that her friend is back.

"Puckerman, Don't be too loud. You're hurting my ears. And no, I don't want to hang out with you. I'm tired. Maybe some other time." She said. Even if Santana and Puck hooked up before, it has never been an issue for the both of them to not be good friends. They get in each other's nerves most of the time but that's what makes them. Though they will never openly admit, but they love each other. They're more like siblings who fight most of the time but after a while they'll reconcile and play again. "So, Brittany called me last night and told me that there will be a mini Thanksgiving celebration later at the choir room. All of the other gleeks will be there. Are you coming?"

Even though Brittany and Santana broke up, they still call each other if they have time to catch up for a bit. Santana loves Brittany so much that she chose to break up with her because she doesn't want to leave Brittany waiting for her and not enjoy her life as a senior student. Letting go of Brittany even if it is just temporary hurts her but she has to be strong for the both of them so she did what she has to do.

"San, you still there?" hearing Puck's voice made her come out from her so called 'Brittany Trance'.

"Yes, I'm still here. What did you just say?" Santana said not aware of what puck just said.

"I said I'll be there. I missed the feeling of being with my second family. And also I wanna meet hot chicks 'round the campus. Maybe I'll get lucky and get laid." He said while wiggling his right brow. Even if Santana can't see it, she is more than sure that he's doing that because, well, Puck is Puck.

Santana just sighed and said with a smile, "You'll never really change, Puck. Be careful though. We don't want those girls to have your disease." She continued with a smirk on her face.

"What? I can't believe you just said that. Come on San, We both know that you want a piece of me." Puck answered with certainty.

"Aww Pucky… Stop dreaming. No one who's in their right mind will let you touch them." Mocked Santana.

"Whatever! Hey, Gotta put this down a got some work to do. See you later, okay? Puck said after giving up from Santana's mockery.

"Okay. See you Puckerman." After saying that the line went dead and she sighed. Of course she wants to see her friends so much because she missed them so much but she is having second thoughts. She is feeling anxious, she doesn't know why so she just neglected it and resuming her beauty sleep that Puck intervened.

**After a few hours**

Santana decided to come early because she wants to roam around the campus before their mini party. She walked down the hallways of her former school relieving the memories when she was still studying there. She knows that nothing much will change because of just a year of absence. As her wandering continues, the anxiety she felt earlier came back. She doesn't know why but she knows that something is wrong but she just resumed her walking. As she turned to her left, she suddenly froze. She can not believe what she's seeing. Her heart felt like it has lost its rhythm because it just beat wildly. There, in the middle of the hallway is the love of her life, Brittany.

Brittany is standing there, not just standing but kissing a blonde guy. Brittany and the blonde guy are completely oblivious with her presence, continued to make out and shove their tongue in each other's throat.

Santana could not take it anymore. She called her name.

"Brittany," Santana said the blonde girl's name simmered in different kinds of emotion. Shock, jealousy, surprise, rage, discomfort and most of all, 'Hurt'

Hearing her name being said from a very familiar voice, Brittany and the guy refrained from kissing. Brittany turned around and saw Santana standing a few meters from her. "San…" she whispered. Not sure of what to say when she saw the look on her friends face. Brittany knew that look and she's sure that nothing good will happen. Brittany and Santana kept silent and just stared at each other's eyes.

Sensing the tension around, the blonde boy speaks. "S-Santana! It's g-good to see you again. Y-You look amazing." He said trying not to sound nervous but failed because his voice sounded like he's going to pee on his pants.

Santana heard the boy and she looks at him to her surprise she saw….

"Sam Evans." The name came out of her mouth like it's the most disgusting name in the world. She looked at him dead in the eye. If looks can kill Sam is definitely dead by now.

"San. W-what are you doing here? You're 2 hours early. Brittany said. She is trying to make Santana look at her but Santana just ignored her and walk towards Sam.

"Evans.. You better wipe your salamander lips. You acquired some of Brittany's lip gloss." Santana said, her voice coated with rage.

"San, don't talk to him like that." Brittany said while trying to get Santana's attention but failed again.

"Santana… I-I-I…" Sam cant complete his sentence because he knows that he has nothing to say.

"What Evans? You left a part of your tongue inside Brittany's mouth? Want me to give you time to fish it out of her mouth?" Santana said while stopping in front of Sam.

"San, please not here." Brittany begged her.

Hearing Brittany call her by her nickname feels like a punch in her stomach so she turns around and face Brittany.

"Not here? Where do you want it to be huh? Outside the campus? This just seem to be the right place." Santana said. She was trying real hard to calm down but the memory of Brittany and Sam kissing is pushing her to her limits.

"San… Please not now." Brittany said sounding so small.

"When are you planning to tell me? Oh wait! Wrong question! Do you even plan to tell me this huh, Brittany?" Santana feels like a fool. She can't believe Brittany did this to her.

"Santana, dont be mad at her." Sam intervened.

With that Santana faced Sam once again grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled, "Am I talking to you? Did you hear me say your fucking name? I didn't right? So shut your fucking mouth because I have no interest in talking to you."

Santana is burning with the desire to beat the living hell out of Sam but she's stopping herself because she knows that this is not the right time for that. What she wants now is to here Brittany's explanation.

She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her grip on Sam's shirt to loosen.

"San, please calm down." She heard Brittany's soft voice. That exact same voice she uses when she's trying to calm down Santana but right now, instead of calming her down it just made her blood boil even more.

"It's Santana! Don't you ever fucking call me San. And don't you ever touch me again." She tried to muster enough strength to control her tears but she failed. "Why, Brittany? Are you and him dating?"

She looked at Brittany and waited for an answer but Brittany just looked down at the floor. She can't look at Santana because she knew that anything she say will not justify why she is kissing Sam.

"Answer me!" Santana yelled which made Brittany flinch. Sam saw it and he rushed in to Brittany's side and wrapped his arms around her while whispering something to Brittany. Seeing that, made Santana angry even more.

Before Santana say something more Sam beat her to it and told her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes. We are dating. After you broke up with her, I was there for her. I fell inlove with her and I woo her. There! You heard it now. Happy?" Sam doesn't want to say it but has to be done.

After hearing those words, Santana saw red and completely lost it. She pulled Sam away and punched him straight in his face. She ignored Brittany shouting for her to stop. She punched Sam until his sprawled on the floor and kicked him in his stomach.

Out of nowhere a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her away from Sam. She tried to free herself but it just tightened. She saw Brittany lower herself at Sam and helped him stand up. Sam's face is bloody and totally beaten.

She heard the guy telling her to calm down and she realized that it was Puck. She doesn't know how he got there but she isn't thinking about that for now. She is more focused on the pain she is now feeling.

Brittany has tears flowing from her eyes now. She looked terrified and mad because of Santana's action. Santana is still wriggling out of Pucks arms when she heard Brittany.

"San, it's true. Sam and I are dating. Why are you mad? We're not together anymore! You broke up with me remember?" With those words, Santana stopped all of her movements. She feels weak. She suddenly feels exhausted. She can't believe that Brittany's confirming what Sam said. Brittany's right. They're not together anymore but..

"But I said it's just temporary Brittany! And I said that we will still be best friends right? Best friends should tell one another if something's up with their life but you!.." She points a finger at Brittany, "You kept it a damn secret! You never even give me a fucking heads up!" She continued.

"I'll te-", she started but was cut off by Santana.

"Are you really asking me why I'm mad? It's because I fucking love you. I love you so much but I guess I was wrong to love you." She said tears falling on her cheeks. "It has been just a few months and you already replaced me with someone else."

"San, I'm sorry." Brittany can only think of those words because Santana's right and she's here admitting that she still love Brittany but Brittany is with Sam now and she love him.

"Save it. I was there at Louisville regretting why I broke up with you. And you? You're here busy shoving your tongue in his mouth. Is it also the reason why you invited me to go to this fucking Thanksgiving party? To show me how stupid I am to let you go?" She did not wait for Brittany to answer she just continued to pour her emotions out. "Fine. If that is the reason, then you win. You fucking win Brittany. You have just proven how stupid I am."

"San…" Brittany sobbed. She cannot believe all of this. How she wish it's all a sick joke.

"I fucking said that I'm Santana. Not San, not anything, get that? You, of all the people in the whole world is the only person I trusted but you don't even trust me enough to tell me that you are dating that fucking stripper." Santana blurted out not even caring about the students and the gleeks that are witnessing the scene. She doesn't even realize they are there.

"San..tana, let's talk properly, please. I don't want things to be like this." Brittany couldn't control her tears anymore so she gave up from wiping them.

"Yeah? But it's already a mess because of you and that fucking salamander lips stripper." She mocked Sam because that's the only thing she can do.

Brittany moved forward and she tried to hold Santana's hand but Santana step back.

"Don't even try to fucking touch me Brittany. I'm done with you! I'm… tired." Santana choked on her last word.

Knowing Santana very well, Brittany knew what was coming so she wrapped her arms on Santana, "No! No, San. I'm sorry. Don't do this. I know what you'll say."

Santana let herself indulge with the feeling of Brittany's arms around her even just for a few seconds. After a few seconds of heaven she wriggled in Brittany's arms causing the blonde to loosen her grip on Santana.

"San… Please… I'm sorry.. Let me make things better. Please.." This was the first time that she ever saw Brittany like this but she have to do it for herself, for her happiness, and for Brittany and Sam. So she did what she does best. She put her guard up and her final sentences for Brittany.

"You can't make things better now because it's already ruined. Don't worry Brittany. I will not bother you anymore. You're with him now." And with that she turned around but before she completely walks away she turned to her so called 'Glee Family'.

"All of you knew." It's not a question but more of a statement. She eyed every one. From Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Mike, Artie up to the new members but no one seem to have the guts to look her in the eye. They busied themselves with unnecessary things just to avoid Santana's wrath.

"Great! Just fucking great." She yelled. She felt like a complete fool. " You all knew but no one. As in NO ONE even told me? Wow! And you all said we are a family? You know what? Fuck. All. Of You!"

With that she picked her pace and ran towards her car and drove home. Everything was a blur. But she can only thank whoever they are that she managed to get home safe. When she arrive home. She searched for her parents and luckily she found them sitting in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I will transfer to New York. I want to be a Doctor. Dad, I know that's what you want for me so, yeah, I'll do it." She told them. Her parents being shocked is an understatement but before they could say anything, Santana ran to her room slammed the door and let her emotions go.

"That's it. I'm leaving this hell of a place called Lima and I will never, ever come back again." Those were Santana's last thoughts before she fell asleep due to physical and emotional exhaustion.

**End of Prologue**

Done! This is my first ever Fic. Please review. All errors are my fault so blame me. I'm not good in English anyways so, yeah. Just review. I'll update as soon as I can. Please follow me on twitter. It's dhezi_snix for comments and suggestions. I may not be able to update this sooner but I will do my best. Thanks!


	2. The Cold Hearted Doctor

Could Have Been A Perfect Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Hey! This is the first chapter. Again, Let me remind you that I'm not that good in english so blame me for the errors. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter it's dhezi_snix or PM me for comments and suggestions. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cold Hearted Doctor**

"Paging Dr. Lopez, you are needed in the emergency room."

'Crap! I can't even have a decent break.' Santana thought. Being a doctor is one hell of a job. She has to wake up at 2 am just to attend to save lives. She has to sacrifice her weekends if she's needed at the hospital. She had to face even the "grossest" situation in the world just to save a freaking drunkard's ass from an accident. On the other hand, being a doctor is one of the most rewarding jobs in the world. After hours of operation, when you step out of the operating room, you can breathe easily knowing that you have saved someone's life. You'll see your patient's family members thanking you and giving you the sincerest and warmest smile which shows their gratitude. Thinking of those things brought a smile to her face which was rarely seen by the doctors and nurses that's why she's known as the "Ice Doctor". She rarely shows her emotion to anyone. If you compare high school Santana and the professional Santana, there's a little difference. High school Santana is a bitch to everyone, well, not exactly to everyone. There's a beautiful, tall, blonde with blue eyes who's always been an exception to her bitchy side but that was before. Now, nothing much changed she's still a bitch but not to kids. She loves kids so much. When she was young she hates kids. They are gross, noisy and uncontrollable but something made her change.

* * *

**Flashback 3 years ago:**

Santana is seated at her office chair. She just arrived at the hospital. She had a late night because she went to a bar and met a hot brunette. They talked, danced and flirted and after a few hours she went to her apartment with the brunette and let's just say that something pretty tiring happened. That's why she's downing a mug of black coffee.

'Damn that brunette. She really wore me out. I cant even remember her name. Where did she get that stamina?' Santana thought. After everything that happened with a certain blonde with blue eyes, she never entered a real relationship. She's scared of getting hurt again. She doesn't want to experience that kind of pain because she knows that she can't handle too much pain anymore. She loved that blonde too much but it wasn't reciprocated. Yes, she still think of the blonde but she always finds herself reminiscing about that day. The day which made her cold and miserable for a long time.

She was broken free of her trance when she heard her name being called. 'Another emergency'. Santana sighed as she got up from her comfy office chair. Walking at the long white corridor, she was met by a another doctor, Doctor Paul, informing her about the situation.

"Dr. Lopez, We have a patient she was hit by a car. Her head is bleeding. We already ran few test and the results are pretty serious. There's a blood clot in her brain. We have to get rid of that before it gets out of hand. The girl is unconscious. Dr. Paul informed Santana. Dr. Paul is 3 years older than Santana. She can say that he is her best friend. He is like Puck but he is funny and sweet and less cocky. He knows everything that happened to her. He's nice and playful but when it comes to work, he is dead serious because their patients lives depend on them. He is 6 ft. tall, brown hair with blue eyes and has a well built body. In other words, he is attractive. If she's not gay she'll be like those nurses who blushes immediately when they see him.

Upon reaching the emergency room she saw a child, probably 5 years old. She has a blonde hair with a fair skin. The kid reminds her of a blonde in her past. 'Damn, why is she always plaguing my mind.' she thought to herself.

"Prepare the operating room and take her there." she commanded. "Come on, move faster."

After a few minutes the girl was moved to the operating room. before she enter the room the child's mother grabs her hand.

"Please Dr. Lopez save my child. She's my one and only. I cant lose her." The child's mother said with tears running down her face. Seeing the woman crying made her want to kill the stupid reckless driver. She might be the "Ice Doctor" but underneath that tough exterior, she's still has a heart. She want's to assure the mother that her daughter will be fine but she cant. The child's case is really serious so like all the other doctors, she said the only sentence that is true.

"I'll do my best." she said while touching the woman's arms. with that she left the woman and proceed to the operating room.

* * *

After Hours of crucial operation, she was out of the operating room. The kid is indeed a fighter. They had a hard time figuring out how to get rid of the blood clot because if they make a mistake it will make the child's life in vain. Fortunately, they managed to get it out and now she can say that the kid is safe.

After retrieving her things at her office, she went to her apartment. It's been a pretty eventful day. All she wants to do is lay in her bed and just wake up tomorrow. All her energy is spent during the child's operation so as soon as she reached her bed, she flops down and fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

She was awoken by the sound of the doorbell. she is not expecting someone so she doesn't know who it is. She's so pissed because she's tired and all she wanted is a sleep that will energize her. She unwillingly stride towards the front door ready to give a piece of mind. She yanks the door open and she just stood there while staring at the person outside with mouth hanging open.

"Hi, San." She heard the person say her name. She can't believe it because there she is, The beautiful blonde she loved. She still looks the same. Her blue eyes still shines the same way as before. Her angelic face is as beautiful as always. "I missed you so much."

Santana does not know what to do or what to feel after she hears those words. All of her pent up emotions came flooding in. She feels angry, mad, frustrated, she feels like she wants to wipe the smile off of the girls face because there she is. Brittany S. Pierce.

"What are you doing here?" Santana said her voice laced with anger. "You're not suppose to be here. and how did you even find out where I am?"

"San, I can't take it anymore. It's been too long. I need to be with you. I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through. Please, let's start again." Brittany said with sincerity in her voice.

"What the fuck? You cant just come here and say those things. Brittany you hurt me so much. You have no idea about what I've been through." she yelled feeling the same old pain crawling in her body.

"But we can always start again. We can always try again. Please, let me in your life again. I still love you." Brittany answered with tears in her eyes. "San, Please let's try it again."

She doesn't know what to say after hearing those words come out of the blondes mouth. Does she still love Brittany? Is what she's hearing true? She doesn't know what to say. She was rendered speechless.

She became aware of what happened because suddenly she feels the blonde's soft lips against her own lips. The familiar taste made her nostalgic. It reminds her of the good ol' days when they're still together. She doesn't know if she still loves the blonde but one things for sure, She missed her too much. Before she can even respond to the kiss a loud alarm resonated inside the house. When she opened her eyes she was met with darkness.

"Fuck!" She yelled in frustration. "Stupid dream! Why are you messing with my head?" It felt so real. Brittany's smell. Her smile, The twinkle in her eyes and the feel of her soft lips. She doesn't understand what it meant. She keeps on thinking why the blonde's plaguing her mind but she came up with nothing so she did what she does best. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She gave up and walked in the bathroom. She decide to take a shower. After taking a shower she quickly get dressed and drove to Starbucks to have a coffee and kill some time before she starts to work again.

* * *

If Santana's grumpy when she's woken up early, what more if she doesn't get enough sleep and dreamed about the blonde. She's walking down the hallway of the hospital when Dr. Paul greeted her.

"Hey, Lopez!" Dr. Paul called her. "You look awful. Did you bang some hot girl again?"

"Shut up! I didn't get enough sleep last night not because of a "Hot girl" but because of a stupid dream. Well, It's not a dream. It's a fucking nightmare." She retorted.

"Ooohhh.. What did you dream of?" Paul inquired.

"None of your damn business St. Paul. Could you please stop sticking your nose into my business." She said obviously annoyed by the inquiries of the male doctor.

"Grumpy much. I don't understand why girls get attracted to you. You're such a bitch." He said

If he's not her friend he will surely lose his front teeth because of his last statement. She's a bitch but people doesn't have to emphasize it.

"St. Paul, Did you see this body? Girls can't resist this. Add my charm to it and voila, girls automatically fall to my feet." She joked.

"Seriously, Santana, What's wrong. I know you. I know the difference between 'Santana-just-sexified-someone' and 'Blame-it-on-the-World-Santana'. Right now you look like the latter. Tell me. Who knows I might give you awesome advise." He wiggled his brows at the last sentence to lighten the mood because he can tell that Santana's really tensed.

She's thankful that Paul is his friend. Sure they love to banter all the time but they know each other too well. They automatically clicked because they have some common personality. But she also hates how he knows her very well because that only means that she have to explain the reason for her foul mood.

"It's true. I had a dream. I dreamed about you know who. It felt real..." She told him all about the dream. About the way the blonde looks at her, her smile, the kiss and also the way she felt. She sighed after she finished the story.

"So... That's it?" Paul asked.

'What does he meant with 'that's it'? It bothers me. I don't know why but it does.' She angrily thought to herself.

Seeing the look on Santana's face made him know that he have to elaborate because he's in deep shit if he doesn't explain his words.

"Hold it Lopez! What I mean is that it's just a dream. Don't make anything big about it." he said, "Mean it or not, I know you missed her because you used to be lovers and also best friends. It's normal you cant control your brain when you're asleep." he concluded.

"I know. But I can't help it. I want to totally forget about her. I don't want to feel that same pain again because I know that I cant handle it if I go through that again. I want to leave all those bad memories behind. It's been six years, Paul." She said with fear plastered in her eyes.

"Hey! Come on, cheer up. I'm here. I know how to help you. Let's hop up at the new bar. We'll find beautiful girls and drink like there's no more tomorrow. Tomorrow's our day off so we will hit it off. Okay?" Paul suggested.

"You are silly. You know that?" she answered feeling a little better now that she poured her worries to Paul.

"Yeah! I'm silly. But you love me."

"Shut up! I don't want someone hear you say that. They might get the wrong impression."

"Whatever." Paul said, getting tired of their banter.

* * *

Santana's now on her way to check the kid's vitals. She was amazed that the kid's now awake and she's starting to talk again. The kid's vitals are great. They ran a test and surprisingly it's all good.

While Santana's checking the dextrose, she heard the kid speak.

"Dr. Lopez? My mom said that you saved my life and I want to thank you for that." The girl said " My name is Nicole. I'm five years old." the girl continued even if she's having difficulties with the way she speak.

"Call me Santana. I didn't save your life." she saw how Nicole's face fell after she said those words so she continues, "I didn't save your life because you fight for it. You are very brave girl. Your mom is probably very proud of you."

"Really? But my friends said that I'm a coward because I afraid of the dark." The girl said. Santana's not good with kids but this kid is different. She' full of life. She's pissed when she heard the girl said that. They should not judge people based on what they're scared of.

"No sweetie, They're wrong. You are the sweetest and bravest girl I know." Santana smiled as she touch the girl's hand. "You should take some sleep. You have to get well soon so that you can prove those silly children that they are wrong for saying that you are a coward."

"Thank you Dr. Lopez. When I grow up I want to be like you. I want to save lives and make kids like me happy. You are the best and the prettiest doctor I know." Nicole said with a cute blush on her face.

Santana's amazed with the little kid's charm. Her previous patients tell her how amazing her skills is. She hears that even from her co-doctors but hearing it come from a child's mouth is more believable. She can't hide the grin that came out of her face.

"Thank you Nicole. You're also the best patient I've ever had. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Be good to your mom. Bye."

When she turned around she was surprise to see Dr. Paul standing there.

"The kid's right you are amazing. Did you see the way her eyes lit up? She's obviously a fan of yours."

Santana laugh at his statement. "Don't be stupid. All the kids are like that."

"But you hate kids, remember?" Paul said.

"I know. But she's different."

She never forgot about that kid. She sometimes sees the girl during the kid's regular check up. She established a friendship with the kid. When she's down, she just think of how the kid idolize her and it makes her happy. At least she knows that someone out there is happy for her.

* * *

**PRESENT**

She was broken from her walk down to memory lane when she heard that familiar notice announcing that her presence is needed in the emergency room.

"Why does it always have to be me?" she asked herself. She rolls her eyes and starts to head to the emergency room.

"What do we have there?" Santana asked the nurse.

"Car accident again Dr. Lopez but this time a group of friends are involved. The driver is the only one who was injured. His friends are okay. He has a cut on his forehead that has to be stitched and also he fractured his right arm." the nurse said

"What's the patient's name?" She doesn't know what came up to her but she just felt like asking which she regretted after she hears the name of his patient.

"Sam Evans, Doc. He was riding with his friends on a van when another car beat the red lights." the nurse politely answered.

"Fuck." she whispered to herself but the nurse heard her.

"Are you okay Dr. Lopez?" the nurse asked with concern in her voice. Santana tried to calm herself down because her heart is beating loud.

'Why him? out of all the people in the world, why him?' Declining the patient is pretty tempting but she fought the urge because she knows that she might get reported so she took a deep breath and pray to Buddha that none of his peers know her.

She entered the room sighing in relief when she saw that he is sleeping because of the exhaustion and the drugs that were injected to him. she did what she has to do. She stitched the cut on his head and run some check ups and after that she ordered the nurse to transfer him to a room.

She thought that things are in her favor because she successfully manage to not run into Trouty's peers but as soon as she steps out the door she was met by a blonde and her former so called "friends". Their mouths are hanging open as they saw Santana. Santana wants to run away from where she's standing but her legs are not cooperating.

The staring contest between her and her ex-friends are broken when the blonde speaks.

"Santana... You're here." The blonde said. "How are you? We missed you so much."

"Yes, I'm here cause I work here." She said as soon as she processed everything that's happening around her. "And it's not Santana. It's Dr. Lopez." she continued with a serious tone in her voice.

* * *

Done with the first chapter! Questions? Who's the blonde talking to her? I don't know. What will happen next? Let's find out next chapter.

Read and review folks. Tell me what you guys think. Follow me on twitter it's dhezi_snix or PM me for comments, suggestions and anything else. Thanks!


	3. Meet and Greet

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**Previously…**

She thought that things are in her favor because she successfully managed to not run into Trouty's peers but as soon as she steps out the door she was met by a blonde and her former so called "friends". Their mouths are hanging open as they saw Santana. Santana wants to run away from where she's standing but her legs are not cooperating.

The staring contest between her and her ex-friends are broken when the blonde speaks.

"Santana... You're here." The blonde said. "How are you? We missed you so much."

"Yes, I'm here 'cause I work here." She said as soon as she processed everything that's happening around her. "And it's not Santana. It's Dr. Lopez." she continued with a serious tone in her voice.

"What's wrong with you aren't you happy to see us again? It's been what? 9 years and that's how you're going to greet us?" The blonde ranted obviously getting frustrated with the way Santana greeted her.

"My apologies Ms. Fabray, but I'm just being professional here." She explained. She didn't know that she will be this defensive towards her former friends but maybe it was just because of the betrayal she felt ages ago. "Anyways, Mr. Evans is okay now. We already stitched the cut on his forehead. He broke his arm and it is now in cast. He will be sore when he wakes up because of the accident but all in all he's fine. He can leave tomorrow."

"Santana, why are you doing this?" Rachel inquired.

"Because it is my job Ms. Berry." She replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"You're so immature Santana. Why are you avoiding the question? Are you scared? Are you going to run away again like what you did 9 years ago?" She was stunned when she heard Pucks voice filled with accusations. They used to be best friends. Heck, they are even more than friends. They're like siblings. But Santana's sure that her disappearance is the reason why it changed. Puck still looks the same minus the Mohawk and he looks nice and clean now. 'Somebody must be taking good care of him now.' Santana thought to herself.

"Hmm… Nice observation Puckerman. Anyways if you don't have any more questions I'll bid my farewell now." She took a last glance at her old friends. Everyone is present except for Brittany. All of her friends still look the same. One thing that changed is that they all look like professional's now. Even Berry looks so much better now than before. Mercedes lose some weight. Boy and Girl Chang seem to still be together. Finn looks less dumb. Artie is still seated on a wheel chair. Kurt looks like a model because of his clothes. Maybe it's his own design. Blaine's hair looks good. It seems that he got treatment for his hair so that he won't have to use excessive amount of hair gel. Sugar doesn't seem to age much but she still has this 'rich kid aura' around her. Joe and Rory still look weird but Joe's hair is no longer in dread locks and is now cut short. Quinn still looks intimidating. If they are in a different situation she might actually comment about it. After looking at her former friends she start to walk away but a hand grabbed her in her wrist she turned around and she saw Puck. He looks unhappy and she knows that he will demand for a talk.

"You need something Puckerman?" She asked trying to hide her annoyance.

"Explain." He said coldly, "Explain why you went away without even telling me where you're going. Tell me why the heck you changed your number without even informing me." The grip on her wrist tightened as Puck continues.

"After that incident I looked for you. I went to your house but your parents don't want to tell me where you are. I searched everywhere because I was worried that something might happen to you." Santana could not believe that she put Puck in so much worry. All she could think of is how sorry she feels for making him that worried and for leaving without even saying goodbye. Puck stood up for her during the Bram dispute but instead of thanking him she left him alone. She can't look him in the eye after everything that had happened so once again she's choosing to leave. Call her a coward but she wouldn't care anymore because the only thing that is on her mind is to move away because being surrounded by the people who betrayed her trust.

She took Puck's hand off of her wrist and whispered her apology. With that she started to walk away, she turned to the corner but she bumped to someone else. She said her sorry without looking at the person she bumped into but once again fate is playing tricks on her. She cursed inwardly when she heard that sweet voice. She stood still and waited for something that will wake her up from her nightmare but nothing came. Everything's real this time. She wants to disappear right now but it will not happen anytime soon.

"San… tana." Brittany reluctantly says the brunette's name once more because she did not respond when she called her the first time. She wanted to answer the blonde but the fear of getting close to the girl is there. She just looked at the blonde and she can't help but stare. She sees Brittany as the same girl in her dream. The only difference is her hair. It's shorter compared to her hair when they were in high school. Her smile is still blinding and her eyes still as blue as the sky. There is a very strange flutter in her stomach. A flutter that only the blonde knows how to do. She noticed that the smile on the blonde's face faltered when she did not here her reply. A look of realization spread on the blonde's face when Santana did not respond.

"I've missed you so much. It's been so long. I can see that you're a doctor now." Brittany tried to make the Latina talk but she failed miserably.

"Can I hug you San?" The blonde said softly. "Please." She pleads.

Santana just look at the blonde. She seems unaffected but deep inside her blood is boiling with hatred.

'How dare you think that everything will be okay after what happened years ago? Yes, it happened a long time ago but that doesn't mean that I'm okay.' She so badly wanted to say that but she refrained because she knows that the blonde will be successful in trying to let her talk so she just bit her tongue and crossed her arms while raising her left brows.

Luckily, Paul arrived just in time to spare her out of trouble.

"Lopez, what took you so long? I was waiting for you in your… office." He managed to finish his sentence when she saw Santana's current situation. Sensing the tense and awkward atmosphere, he continues his sentence. "Come on. The girls are waiting for us." He tried to crack a joke but the tension is still there.

Santana wants to hug Paul for arriving because now she can easily walk out of the situation. She looks back to Brittany then back to Paul and she said, "Yeah, Let's go. I don't want to make them wait."

As soon as she said that she started to head out of the hospital with Paul trailing behind her ready to bombard her with questions. She walks as fast as she can and she missed the longing looks that Brittany's throwing her way. She also did not see the tears that fall from the blonde's eyes and the look of regret in her face.

* * *

The whole gang saw what happened and each and everyone of them have their own opinion about it. Some remained unfazed while the others are worried. When Brittany reached the group Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"She changed and it's not even a good change." Blaine commented as soon as Brittany reached her friends.

"Well, we all know that at some point we were wrong for making her feel like we betrayed her years ago but come on, why can't she just forget about it?" Artie added.

"Really, Artie? I thought you area genius but you have just proven me wrong. How could she even forgive us if we never said our apologies?" Quinn said with her bitchy tone. "We all know that we lied to her so don't just act like we did not do something wrong because "Flash Report" we had our chance to tell her the truth but all of you agreed not to."

* * *

**9 Years Ago 3 days before the planned meeting  
**

The gleeks were gathered in the choir room with only Puck and Santana missing. Brittany and Sam stood in front of the group.

"Hey, Sam and I have something to tell you." Brittany said with a smile and excitement written all over her face.

"Yes, actually we are planning to tell you this ever since the beginning but we were still waiting for the right timing. Now, seeing that you are all here we decided to do it now." Sam interjected.

"Okay, cut the chase. spill it out now." Sugar said impatiently.

Brittany and Sam look at each other like they are having a silent conversation then faced the gleeks after their mental conversation.

"We are dating!" They blurted out with much enthusiasm and happiness. The other kids look shocked. Breaking from their trance they went to the newly announced couple and hug them. They said their congratulations and support for the two. Only one person in the group is unhappy.

"Quinn, are you not happy for me and Sam?" Brittany inquired when she saw the look in the shorter blonde's face. Hearing Brittany's question, the whole gang went silent and they all averted their attention to the two blonde best friends. They watched intently and carefully as Quinn look straight into Brittany's eyes.

Quinn sighed and looked at the ground thinking of a way to blurt out the truth. She looks like she's weighing her options. Say it or just be happy for the two.  
she chose her first option.

"Does she know?" She stated it as simple as it can be. Such a simple question yet it can be on of the hardest ever. The gleek kids don't have to know who they are talking about because everybody knows who 'that' person is.

From a joyful face, Brittany's face looked sad. She knows that she have to face that inevitable moment. She loves Santana but she loves Sam more. Sam was there when she needed someone to talk to. He was there when she needed support. He was there when she was sad. He was there every time she felt alone. Sam is so good and patient with her but she still feels guilty because she knows that Santana will be hurt.

"No. She doesn't know." Brittany whispered while looking at her feet. She is embarrassed. She feels awful for not telling Santana first because no matter what, they are still best friends and she knows that Santana still loves her but every time she thinks of Santana, all the loneliness, the sadness, the pain and the emptiness she felt without Santana comes creeping in and it makes her mad. She blames Santana for every sadness, pain, and emptiness that she felt. She was broken free from her thoughts when the smaller blonde speaks again.

"When are you planning to telling her? Oh, No! Scratch that. Do you even have a plan? Because last time I check you two are on a temporary break up." Quinn cant help but feel disappointed. She knows that Santana loves Brittany so much and she knows that the Latina will be crushed knowing that something like this is going on behind her back. Yes, she knows that they are on a temporary break up but still her friend should know about this first.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her but I'm still waiting for the right timing."Brittany answered, "I thought you'll be happy for me." she added.

"I am happy for you. You are my friend but Santana is also my friend." Quinn said. She doesn't mean to hurt the blonde but she's just stating the facts.

"Well, she's not here so there's nothing to tell her." Sam butted in. Quinn shot him a death glare so he shut his mouth up. Brittany touched Quinn's forearm so that the blonde's attention will be back to her.

"I know. I'll deal with that. I will tell her everything. Just give me some time." Brittany requested.

Quinn hugged her friend and told her that she's sorry and that she should really tell Santana everything.

"You better tell her soon. You know how Santana is." Quinn said knowing that all is well for now.

"Thanks Q. You're the best." Brittany replied, grateful that her friend is concern about her and Santana's happiness.

"So, are we going to plan the reunion or not." Rachel said after all the drama. "We don't have much time." She continued feeling excited about the reunion.

Series of groans and muttered complains could be heard because after the drama which made Berry shut up, she is now back to her loud self.

* * *

Okay! Read and Review again. Sorry for the errors. It's all my fault. I'm starting to lose my love for glee because of the Brittana break up and I am disappointed with Heather's interview so yeah, it might take time for me to update this fic again. I need more inspiration. Thanks. Follow me on twitter it's dhezi_snix. Thanks again.


	4. The Game Setter

**Could Have Been A Perfect Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee. Thank God for that because I don't want to receive hate tweets from brittana fans.

Here's a new chapter for all of you. Sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language and also Thanks for reviewing, following and adding the story to your favorites. So without further ado.. Here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Game Setter**

After the incident at the hospital Santana is again at the hospital. After seeing Brittany and the gang, Santana did not get enough sleep because she feel's guilty with what has happened. She knows and Paul pointed out that she was extremely rude. What happened in the past is now a part of history but Santana cannot bring herself to forget about the betrayal and disappointment she felt towards her friends. If something, Lying is one of the things she hated the most. She keeps on convincing herself that everything will be okay after Sam leaves the hospital but deep inside she knew that that will not happen because she will still remember about their meeting.

With those thoughts she did not realize that she had reached her office. That was until she almost bumped at her office door. She cursed under her breath and took calming breaths and told herself to focus because today she will not meet the whole gang but what bother her is that she will meet the guy that she hated so much. The guy who took her love away 9 years ago.

She settled for awhile in her office mustering the much needed patience to not inject poison to Sam's dextrose. She doesn't want to waste all her hardships by doing something stupid. She needs to control herself in order to successfully overcome her check up with Sam. She slowly get up from her comfortable office chair and slowly make her way towards Sam's room.

As she was walking past through the hallway she was met by a giddy girl with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Dr. Lopez.." The kid yelled. She's running towards Santana then after a few seconds, she almost stumbled on her butt because of the girl hugging her thighs. "I've missed you so much."

Santana smiled at the kiddy kid and pick her up. "I've missed you too, Nicole. I thought you have forgotten about me." Santana said with a fake pout. Nicole is the kid who changed her perception about kids. She used to be Santana's patient when the kid was terribly sick.

"Nope. What are you talking about? I will never forget you." Nicole answered, "By the way, my cousin's with me. I want you to meet her and be her girlfriend." Nicole continued. Santana was shocked when she heard the girl. Sure she love the kid but hearing her say something like that is quite crazy. Santana was broken from her initial shock when she saw a tall brunette with blue eyes. The girl looks like Nicole's older version but with different hair color.

"Nicole, I told you not to run too fast." Nicole's cousin said while panting. Santana looked at the girl intently she looked familiar but she doesn't know where she saw the girl.

"I'm sorry, Yuan." Nicole apologized then looked at Santana. "by the way, Dr. Lopez, this is my cousin. Her name is Yuan and she is a singer." Nicole introduced her cousin. The said girl, Yuan, looked at Santana. Right, Yuan is a singer. She saw her when she was watching some crappy TV show when she saw her commercial.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Lopez. I would definitely shake your hand but seeing a huge monkey in your arms makes me want to back off." Yuan said jokingly trying to irritate her cousin. Nicole pouted and looked at Santana.

" No! I'm not a huge monkey, right, Dr. Lopez?" Nicole asked Santana looking straight in her eyes as if Santana's her only hope.

"No, honey. You're definitely not a huge monkey." Santana paused then she looked at Yuan, "because you are still a baby... A baby monkey." the little girl pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. Seeing the annoyed child Santana said, "I'm kidding Nic. You are a cute little baby. Anyways, Pleasure to meet you too, Yuan." Santana smiled at Yuan.

"Nic. I have to check on a patient, you wanna come?" She asked, "You can come too if you want." she continued directing her question to Nicole's cousin.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Nick. Get out of Dr. Lopez's arms so she can do her work." Yuan told her cousin.

Santana let go of Nicole and continue walking towards Sam's room. When they enter Sam's room, they saw that a nurse was already there holding Sam's chart. Of course Sam was awake and he's not alone. Brittany is there seated at the sofa with Quinn and Puck beside her. When their eyes meet she suddenly look away. She can't bring herself to look at Brittany longer than a glance. Quinn and Puck did not say anything because they are not looking at her they are looking at Yuan. They look like they recognize the singer because admiration and confusion is written on their faces. Maybe they are wondering why she's with Santana and not only that because now they are also eying the kid who is holding Santana's coat so she cleared her throat to break them from staring at her new companion and look at Sam who looks shocked when he saw that Santana's his doctor. 'Maybe they did not tell him.' Santana thought.

"So, Mr. Evans, How are you feeling?" Santana asked. She waited for what felt like 2 minutes before someone answered. It was Brittany.

"His complaining about the pain on his head." Brittany said but Santana's back is facing her, "he said that his whole body is sore." Brittany finished.

Santana looked at Sam. "The pain in your head is normal because you hit it on the stirring wheel. The soreness of your body is because of the trauma it received from the accident. Don't worry Mr. Evans we did some test and the results showed that you are perfectly fine except for your broken leg. You are ready to be released tomorrow. You just have to ask someone to fill out the papers and that's it." She finished.

"I'll fill out the paper's" Brittany volunteered herself.

Santana turns around and face the blonde.

"Great. Kate will assist you." She answered flatly pointing to the nurse.

Brittany is disappointed when she learned that Santana will not be the one who will assist her. She's looking forward to filling out the papers because she wanted to spend some time with Santana and , maybe, she could talk to her. Awkward silence fell in the room. Sam is still staring at her. Quinn and Puck is looking at the two girls and Brittany is looking at Santana.  
Their silence was broken when the cunning little kid decided to jump into gear.

"Hi! My name is Nicole." She said confidently introducing herself to everyone in the room.  
The occupants of the room looked at her. Nicole just smiled at them and introduce Yuan, "and this is Yuan. She's Dr. Lopez's future girlfriend."

Everyone in the room abruptly looked at the Latina with questioning eyes. Yuan was shocked with what her cousin had said. Santana looks unmoved by the introduction but deep inside she wants to slap the kid for being so energetic and talkative. Sure she loves the kid but what she said is too much.  
Yuan was the first who reacted.

"Nicole... What are you talking about?" Yuan scolded her crazy cousin. "Nope. Don't believe her. That's not true." she said directing her statement to everyone in the room.

Silence... There was silence.

"Hey, It's okay. You don't have to worry about it going out on the media. If you're dating her, it's totally fine. We wont tell anyone right guys." It was Quinn who spoke to cut the awkwardness.

"No. It's really not-" Yuan was cut off by Santana.

"Let's go girls. I believe Nic is here to visit me." Santana finally said.

"Yey! Let's go." Nic said dragging her cousin out of the door. Santana was about to leave when she felt Puck's hand on her wrist. She looked at Puck and was about to ask him to let go but Puck beat her to it.

"She's hot. You're one lucky girl, Lespez." Puck said. He said it just like he always says just like the old times.

Santana was silenced by Puck's reaction. She's not expecting him to react like that considering their first meeting. She thought that he will be harsh and question her again but she received a different reaction. In the corner of her eye she saw Brittany frowning. For a while she is thinking of why the blonde is frowning. When she comes out with nothing she just brushed the thought off and answered Puck with a tight lipped smile. Quinn is silent the whole time. She's just waiting for Santana's answer but when the Latina did not answer she looked at Sam.

"Evans, aren't you going to thank the doctor who saved your ass?" Quinn asked Sam while raising her brow but before Sam can say anything Santana cut her off because she doesn't want to have a conversation with Sam.

"It's okay, Ms. Fabray. I'll take my leave now. Have a good day." with that Santana took her leave and head towards the cafeteria where Nicole and her cousin is waiting.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Yuan is scolding her cousin for being such a loud kid.

"Nicole, why did you say that? That's embarrassing." Yuan scolded the kid "I don't even know those people. What if they use that to blackmail me? Didn't I tell you to keep quiet when we're with other people?" Yuan continued to ramble not caring about the odd looks that she's receiving.

"Don't worry, Yu, They promised you that they wont tell other people, don't they?" Nicole answered unaffected by her cousin's frustration.

" And what makes you so sure about that?" Yuan inquired.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because... Sanny... Come sit here." Nicole completely ignore her cousin when she saw Santana entering the small cafeteria.

"Ugh..." Yuan groaned when she saw the doctor.

"Nicole, I think you have to explain something." Santana said as soon as she reached the table.

"Uhm.. I'm hungry. Let's eat." Nicole tried her best to divert the doctor's attention but it did not work.

"No.. Explain first." Santana insisted.

"I'm sorry. I only said that because I want you, Sanny to be happy. Every time I see visit you, you look sad. That's why I thought you need a girlfriend so that someone will take care of you." Nicole answered Santana with all honesty. Too honest for the Latina's liking.

Yuan and Santana were stunned by the kids revelation. After a few seconds Yuan started to speak.

"And what does it have to do with me? I can see that she's sad too and she's hiding it because she doesn't want other people to see her vulnerable. But also we should not meddle into other people's lives. and you're so young to be saying those stuff." Yuan inquired raising her eyebrow at her cousin.

"I know but.. I want you to be her girlfriend." Nicole paused for a while thinking of what to say next, "I mean.. you're beautiful, smart, kind, caring and you have a very good voice. That makes you fit for Sanny."

"So, you are playing as a matchmaker. What do you know about stuff like that?" Yuan asked. She cant believe that her cousin is hooking her up with the doctor.

Meanwhile Santana is just quietly listening to the two girl's conversation. She can not believe that the kid has seen through her mask. she tried her best to cover up what she's feeling and it worked because her co-workers did not see through her mask but of course there are a few exceptions. Aside from her parents, Paul knows when Santana's faking her expression. now, she can add one more person to her list and that's Nicole and her cousin. She looked at Yuan. She just met her a few hours ago but she can already tell that she is a good person. Being a doctor gives her the advantage to easily classify good people to fake ones. She can tell whether a person is lying just by looking into their eyes. She is thankful that she has some background in psychology that she can put in good use.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana was broken free from her trance when she heard Yuan yell.

"What? What's wrong? Santana asked. She have no idea what's going on.

Instead of saying something, Yuan just pointed at the television. Santana looked at the flat screen television hanging on the wall and her jaw dropped. She saw a picture which was taken just a few minutes ago of her, Yuan and Nicole. There was a caption at the bottom. 'What a lovely family they have!' Santana was dumbstruck because of what she just saw.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Lopez. I didn't know how they manage to get that picture." Santana looked up and was met by Yuan's apologetic eyes.

"Geez.. Gossips spread like a wildfire." Santana muttered under her breath. Those were the only words that she can think of because blaming Yuan is pretty useless because just like her, She also have no idea that they were being photographed."

They heard a phone ringing and they all looked at Yuan's phone.

"Damn! I'm so dead. My manager will kill me." Yuan blurted, "Excuse me. I have to take this call." She said directing her words to Santana. After saying that Yuan got up and answered her phone.

Santana just sighed and thought, 'This will going to be a long and tiring day.'

* * *

Okay! It's done. Read and Review. Tell me what you think. And oh, sorry for the lack of Brittana. You'll just have to wait. PM me for your suggestions. I need some right now. Follow me on Twitter it's dhezi_snix.

And also, Happy Birthday Heather Morris. Stop trolling please. You're killing our Brittana hearts.


End file.
